The Beast
by Building Dreams
Summary: Knockout and Starscream notice something about Megatron. And with some discussion over it, Soundwave gives them one heck of an answer.


**So, what happens when you are bored, watch youtube, notice stuff you aren't suppose to, involve your brothers into it, and then discuss it with one of your friends here on the sight who just happens to be a crazy (and awesome) fangirl? Well, you get a new story!**

* * *

Starscream grumbled as he strode in through the doors and into the rec. room. Red visors flashed for a mere moment before looking down at the ground or at someone else. The Decepticon second-in-command looked like he had gone through the Pit. If there were anything close enough, it would be Megatron's lashings against those who failed him. Death was better than facing a punishment from the cruel warlord.

The seeker swiped his sharp talons at the nearest Vehicon standing in his way from the energon dispenser, causing the drone to stumble and fall onto his aft before crawling away. From there, no one, drone or officer, kept in the way of Starscream as he got his energon and made his way to an empy table, sitting down in peace.

He sat in silence as he drank his energon cube, glancing up at the drones every so often in turn have their gazes turn away somewhere else. Starscream found the silence to be peaceful, but a certain mix of sass and vanity walked in on it.

"Whoa! Primus! Megatron really lashed it out on you this time, didn't he?" Knockout spoke, whistling some as he saw Starcream's wings, crushed at the very tips, twitch in annoyance. The lieutenant tried ignoring the medic, keeping his optics on his cube as he drank. He hoped that the silent treatment would push away the doctor, but much to one's dismay, it only kept the vain mech in his place. "It makes me wonder how you are putting up with being here in such a disarray, _Herr Kommandant_, because I know you and I have one thing in common: we can't stand to look dingy."

Starscream merely growled at the grounder, turning in his seat away from the optic-sore of flashy red. Again, Screamer's hopes of the medic leaving were crushed when he felt a pair of servos on his aching wings. When digits glided over to the crushed and sensitive wing tips, large scratches dawned upon Knockout's finish as the seeker turned and lashed at him. "Leave me _alone!"_

Knockout's optics widen as he stared down at his blemished finish, long gashes standing out against the sparkly cherry. "Look at what you've done!" the medic bellowed, forgetting who was higher ranked than the other as he cried out. "Now we're _both _going to need a good buffing! And I just finished my last waxing!"

Scoffing, the silver seeker once again turned away from the surgeon and back to his energon. "Whatever, Knockout. Now, leave my being to some silent solitude and complain about your paintjob elsewhere." He almost crushed his cube when the medic still continued to respond.

"Sipping up energon rations in the rec. room isn't exactly solitude, is it now?"

Starscream stood up from his seat, slamming down his now empty cube onto the table. The loud sound echoed throughout the room, causing everyone including the medic himself to jump. Two pairs of red optics stared down at one another, one set glowing dangerously bright. "It was close enough until you intruded upon my peace, Knockout! And I will say this one last time and no more, leave me alone! And that is not a request, that is an order!"

Done shouting, the commander sat back down and glared down at his empty cube, contemplating whether or not his next cube should be high-grade. His growled in irritation as the Decepticon medic never moved a step from where he stood, but that was all he did. Since talking him down would not do a thing, then ignoring him was his only option - even though it didn't work before...

A screech of pain that made audio receptors ring and mechs cringe rung through the room as Starscream was dragged out of his seat by his wings. The seeker struggled to shake off whosever grip it was that held it. But, it ceased to let go and the lieutenant looked up and saw Knockout with a smirk plastered on his faceplate.

"Knockout! I demand that you let go of me! When I ordered you to leave me in peace, I didn't mean to take me with you!" the seeker bellowed, trying to resist the medic but a stinging pain from his wings caused him to fail from escaping.

"Oh no, Starscream. I am taking you to the medical bay. Doctor's orders. And, as I recall, didn't a medic's word overruled that of a military officer concerning medical issues?"

That comment left Starscream silent.

* * *

**Okay, so, what did you think? It's not finished yet, as it is a two-shot. Hoped you like it! And don't forget to leave a review! :D**


End file.
